Whiskey Girl
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: Dean goes to a bar one night...and meets an interesting young woman and can't seem to take his eyes off of her. ADULT CONTENT. Finished.


**Title:** **_Whiskey Girl_**  
**Author:** Onyx Wildcat  
**Chapters:** Finished  
**Rating:** **R-Adult Content**  
**Pairing:** Dean/OFC  
**Warnings:** Slight Language, Violence, Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Not Required, but Always Very Welcome.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that pertains to the Supernatural Universe. This is merely for non-profit entertainment for other writers/readers who enjoy the 'What If' pondering when thinking of Supernatural and all it's Supernatural goodness. **Whiskey belongs to my twisted mind :P**  
**Onyx's Note:** Let's see…I've never written a one shot with Dean as the main hottie. I think I've been avoiding it…*shrugs* anyhoo… This is a steamy One Shot. And on that note, enjoy!  
* * * * *

* * *

"Whiskey." Was all she said as she sat herself at the bar, her coat hanging down the back of the barstool's long legs.

The tender went about his motions and paused, noting the look in her eyes, "bigger then a shot, Darlin'?" He asked in a rough southern drawl and watched her force a faint smile. He returned the smile, with a wink and filled her a semi large glass of Whiskey and added just a touch of coke, "here, should cut back on the sting a bit."

She smiled then, a real smile…one that made her sad face lighten and hers eyes sparkle warmly. "Thank you." She said softly and the tender lit up at how beautiful she suddenly appeared.

"Ain't nothin' pretty lady, you just try an' keep smilin', understand?" The tender replied and got a nod in response. "That'a'girl!" He exclaimed and wandered off to help his other patrons.

Taking a much needed drink, the sting of the whiskey sharp and immediate as it danced a line of fire down her throat and pooled into her stomach. She bit back the sigh that wanted to escape her lips and closed her eyes…hoping that the alcohol would at least cut back on how shitty she'd been feeling.

* *

An hour past and she was feelin' pretty damned good compared to how she'd felt when she first walked through the door. She was calm, no longer high strung, the continuous ache of her bruised ribs now dull and livable. "Thank god for Whiskey," she muttered to herself and finished up her last mixed drink. She didn't need any more, especially since she was going to have to be on the road in a few hours…

She figured she'd drive a ways out, find a nice little secluded place on the side of the road and sleep in her car. Saved her money on getting some shady motel room, and besides…she could keep an eye on her baby. The thought of her car sittin' outside all night really bugged her.

Especially since her car was the only thing she had left…

* *

(An Hour Earlier)

He'd walked in just as a young woman took a seat at the bar. She didn't seem too keen on light conversation so he let his eyes trail elsewhere.

Sadly…as the minutes rolled by, there wasn't a single decent dame in the whole bar. Sure there were a few he wouldn't mind landing for the night, but he couldn't stop himself from bringing his gaze over to that dark haired, trench coat wearin' momma at the bar.

A half hour past, and there happened to be a cute blonde thing sittin' across from him at a small table that allowed him to see the exit…as well as the 'Whiskey Girl' at the bar. He thought the name fit her with how she savored that damned Jack Daniels like it was a fine wine.

"So, Dean…" The blonde chimed in that soft, bedroom voice and finally brought his eyes away from Whiskey Girl to hers. She gave a come hither smile, "you uh…gonna take me out of here? You know…" she purred and gently placed her well manicured hand on his, her eyes heavy with lust, "someplace…private?"

It took Dean a moment to register that she was hitting on him… But instead of thinking Yahtzee, something interesting happened…

"You know sweetheart, as much as that really, and I mean really appeals to me," he began to explain and pulled his hand away from hers, "I'm gonna have to pass for tonight."

Her eyes went from lustful to murderous. "Is that right?" She clipped venomously, glanced over to the bar at the young woman he kept eyeing since she sat at his table, turned her eyes back to him and sneered, "you want That over me?" She scoffed, stood up and gave him a dirty look. "Wow…nice."

Dean furrowed his brow at the tiny blonde and without missing a beat chimed, "what can I say… I have taste."

As soon as he said it…a glass full of fruity smelling liquid doused his face, followed by the loud clicking of heels as the skinny blonde stormed off.

He merely wiped it out of his eyes and muttered, "that was fun."

* *

The hour had come and gone and Dean found himself drinking water while watching his Whiskey Girl finally finish her last drink. He didn't know why he'd just sat there watching her. Perhaps it was her silence…the way she cupped the smooth sides of her glass, her eyes always forward…not really seeing.

When she stood and started for the exit…he finally saw her face.

It took the breath right outta him.

He sat in awe of her beauty as she crossed the room, made a quick glance in his direction, possibly feeling his eyes on her… And continued forward until she hit the door and went outside.

Dean was immediately on his feet, following suit.

* *

She trotted the short distance to her car and just before she pulled her keys from her jacket, she sensed someone coming up behind her.

"Aw, ain't that cute…" a voice growled causing her to turn around. "Thought you got away?"

"You…" She said in a low tone of disgust as the billy-idol reject grew a second set of teeth just over the originals…like a shark. "You're nothin' but a parasite."

The vampire laughed, "oh no baby, I'm at the top of the food chain." He sneered but noticed her eyes flick over his shoulder, a grin on her face.

"I doubt that." She chimed when a stranger snuck up behind the Vampire, wielding a machete and with a great, sweeping arch…chopped the bloodsucker's head from its body.

Dean paused to wipe the blood from the blade and looked to his Whiskey Girl. "Friend of yours?" He asked and returned the blade under his jacket.

"More like a bad date." She replied with a small smile as he walked around the body and stood just a foot to her left. "Nice arm, ever play baseball?"

"Thought about it, but found killin' vamps more appealing." Dean mused with a smile and offered his right hand in greeting, "I'm Dean."

She returned the greeting with a firm handshake, "good to meet you." she said and let go.

He furrowed his brow, "Gotta name? Or do I have to call you Whiskey?" Dean chimed and watched her smirk.

"Whiskey huh?" She murmured, her eyes thoughtful, "I like that."

Dean grinned, "Whiskey it is! So…quick question," he trailed off when Whiskey cut him off.

"I'm a Hunter." She said finishing his thought for him and peered down at the dead Vamp. "And that was my last job."

"Guess that means you're done for the night." He mused and watched her nod. "You're not thinkin' about gettin' on the road, are you? I mean…you've had quite a bit to drink tonight."

Whiskey narrowed her eyes at him. "Been keepin' tabs on me, Dean?" She purred softly and watched him smirk, his dimples showing. "Don't worry, I'm just gonna drive a little down the road and find a nice place to park."

This puzzled him. "Wait, you tellin' me you're gonna sleep in your car?" He asked and watched her give him a flat look.

"Ya, I live out of my car." She retorted and crossed her arms, "gotta a problem with that?"

"No… I just, there's a motel literally down the road from here and it's decent, cheap and has comfortable beds." Dean explained and noted the tired look in her eyes.

"That sounds all well and good, but I can't afford it." Whiskey replied softly, fished her keys out and unlocked the door of a very large, black Four Door, 1967 Buick Skylark.

Dean blinked a few times…realizing the Beast she was about to get into was actually HERS and looked a great deal like his Impala. "This beautiful baby…" He began almost breathlessly and blinked, "she's yours?"

Whiskey chuckled and opened the door. "Sure is. Looks a great deal like that sexy '67 Impala over there…" as she said this, she noticed the very impressed and very proud smile dance across his handsome face. "I take it, she's yours?"

He nodded, "yes Ma'am."

Whiskey shook her head with a smile, "Huh…interesting." She mused and dropped down into the driver's seat when Dean suddenly appeared to her left, stopping her from closing the door. She let out a sigh, "You're not gonna let up, are you?"

Dean shook his head, smiling, "Nope." He replied and watched her slump back against the seat, too tired to argue. "Let's make a deal. You follow me back to the motel and I'll even give you my bed. I promise to sleep on the couch, how does that sound?"

She considered it, and figured why the hell not? "Fine…but no funny stuff, we clear?" She announced while pointing a finger at him for emphasis.

Dean raised his hands in a show of defeat. "No funny stuff, Promise." He replied and closed her door for her. She rolled down the window just in time for him to add, "I'll drive nice and slow for you, good?"

"Let's get this over with." Whiskey muttered and smirked as Dean chuckled and ran over to his car to start her up.

* *

Dean was glad that she'd kept her word as she parked next to his Impala, locked up and got out. They trekked the short distance to his motel room, where he opened the door and allowed her to walk in first. He followed her, closed the door and locked it.

"See? Small couch I can bunk in tonight while you take the bed." Dean announced as she stripped off her coat, dropped it on the ground near the bed and turned to look at the concerned expression on his face at the sight of her shirt torn and bloody just beneath her breasts.

"Jesus…" He said with a low whistle and crossed the distance between them to get a better look. "That suck face did this to you?"

"Yup…" She murmured softly when she reached down, took a hold of the bottom of her shredded shirt and pulled it up and over her head, tossing it to the floor. "The shirt made it look worse then it is." Whiskey explained, not caring that she was standing in her jeans, boots and bra…with Dean appearing slightly stunned at her actions.

He had to clear his throat for a moment at the sight of her ivory breasts heaving within the confines of her black bra. "Ya, I can see that." He managed to reply, his voice low and husky causing her to tilt her head to the side at him, her eyes curious.

She gave a small smile at the way he didn't know how to react to her… It was adorable. "It's just a scratch I think." Whiskey said, her voice softer…sounding more like a purr then actual words causing Dean to give her his big, green eyes.

Something occurred to her then…which might have explained why she closed the distance between them, grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him harshly against her, catching him off guard. "You know, Dean…" she began to say as she licked and bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. "I don't think I've properly thanked you for what you did back there at the bar."

_Sweet Jesus! _Dean's mind spat at the way she peered up at him under those long dark eyelashes. "Don't mention it." He replied in a growl of a voice and felt his heart jump into the back of his throat as she slipped her fingers beneath his jacket and outer shirt, and began to slowly push them off. He caught them before they fell to the floor, and decided to toss them behind him, where they fell onto the couch.

A mischievous smile etched across her lips as her fingers toyed with his belt. "But I think I have something in mind…" Whiskey purred and began unfastening his belt.

Dean felt his blood pressure rise at the heat slithering through her beautiful gaze. "And what would that be?" He drawled in a deep timber and smirked when she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and tugged down, causing them to fall to his ankles.

"That's up to you…" She whispered softly and brushed her lips against his, enjoying how his jaw clenched at how incredibly close she was.

He closed his eyes, growled, tore off his shirt and tossed it to the ground, grabbed her as gently as he could and crushed her against him in a soul stealing kiss.

Whiskey moaned softly against his full lips when she felt his hands working on her belt and jeans while kicking off his boots, damn near falling over in the process. "Easy there tiger, don't wanna end up ass over elbows." She chimed and chuckled, having kicked off her own boots, when he finally rid himself of his pants, boots and socks.

"C'mere." He snarled with a smile and pulled her pants down, only to pause… "Really?" He asked in a low timber as she only stood before him with a bra…and nothing else.

Whiskey shrugged, "They just get in the way." She replied as if it was no big deal and watched Dean give an impressed smile. "Should we get rid of this too?" She murmured while motioning to her bra.

"Read my mind." He chimed with a wink and pulled her against him, brought her arms to rest around his shoulders when he slid his rough hands gently down her sides, back up and maneuvered his fingers to her back. With an expert move, he unsnapped the hooks and pulled the pieces forward.

Whiskey grinned when he continued pulling them forward, causing her to take a step back, the straps finally off her arms. She watched him swing her bra on one finger before tossing it to the side. She just shook her head at him and took another step back, toward the bed. "You're having way too much fun." Whiskey teased and watched him remove that last bit of clothing from his flesh before walking after her.

"Baby…" He growled, followed her when the back of her knees hit the bed, forcing her to crawl backward up the bed, Dean crawling over her, his shoulders moving with a grace of a cat until he was pressed between her legs, her head on the pillow, "We haven't even started yet."

She grinned and wrapped her legs around his narrow waist, "don't tease me," Whiskey purred biting at his full bottom lip and growled, "Show me."

"Gladly." Dean rumbled out, took a handful of that long hair in his left hand and crushed her mouth again, his hips rising, only to plunge every thick inch of himself into her tight, wet heat.

Whiskey whimpered against his mouth as he began to move, slow and gentle, rolling his hips in the most delicious rhythm causing her to buck against him, matching his thrusts.

They continued this way, pushing and pulling, rolling against each other… His lips kissing a line of fire down her throat, his teeth grazing along the big pulse on the right side of her neck before biting down, the taste of copper teasing his senses as he broke her skin…marking her.

She growled in response, her fingernails dragging down his back, causing him to shiver and snarl…his teeth still clamped down on her neck…and before she could speak, he began pumping, slamming himself against her. The bed began to make a loud thumping against the wall, their bodies slick with sweat, hungry with the need to devour each other.

A fire had erupted between them, consuming, spreading tendrils of liquid heat through their blood. Dean finally brought his lips to hers, biting, nipping…as her tongue snaked out to join his in a desperate, primal kiss. A groan rumbled deep in his broad chest as she met his thrusts, feeling the ache growing between them…the sound of her soft moans telling him that she was close.

Dean pressed his mouth to her left ear and growled, "cum for me…"

Hearing that…the deep growl of his voice… An explosion of electricity swept through her, swelling from the center of their connected bodies and spread outward, licking every fiber of her being with mind numbing ecstasy. Her back arched against him, nails digging little half moons into his tanned flesh…

But he didn't stop, he continued pumping, harder, faster, making her writhe beneath him, her voice trapped in the back of her throat as her head fell back against the pillow, her face screwed up in pleasure as he pushed her climax further.

He could feel himself getting close to the edge, a sense of tightening, her body convulsing all around him, hot and brutal, milking him… Begging him to join her.

With a deep guttural growl, he felt himself fall off that brink… His muscles tensing, his body exploding, leaving him weightless…lost, swept within a white noise of feeling…Whiskey being the only thing there with him, joined…whole.

The orgasm danced through him in a tsunami of feeling…and before he could even catch his breath, he collapsed, his arms trembling, his mind reeling…

"Wow…" He muttered in a hoarse growl and rolled onto his back, to Whiskey's right.

She chuckled, panting and curled herself along his body, every inch of her skin still tingling with the after glow. "Wow is right." Whiskey chimed softly and smiled when he pulled her against him and kissed her forehead. "You okay?"

Dean had to take a moment to get his mouth to function. "Yea…but damn, I don't know what you did to me woman…just, holy hell." He replied and let out a deep chuckle that she smiled at.

"You're welcome." She mused, leaned up to leave a tender kiss against his lips, and curled back up against him… And followed him into a deep, blissful sleep.

* *

Dean woke up to the feeling of being alone. He cracked his eyes open, peered around the room…and wondered where Whiskey went to.

He got up, noticed her things were gone…and made a point to take a peek through the window out to the parking lot…

Sure enough, her Black '67 Skylark was gone.

He sighed, ran a hand through his mess of spiky hair and trotted to the bathroom to relieve himself.

* *

Having gave the key back to the manager, Dean was just about to dump his duffel into the backseat of the Impala when he noticed a white piece of paper stuck under the left windshield wiper.

**Be seein' ya around Dean… _Whiskey_**

He smiled at the note…and smirked, thinking that he'd love to run into her again… Maybe on a hunt.

Dean got in, closed the door and brought the engine to life. He paused for a moment, and had this urge to flip the radio on. A strange kind of smile pulled at his full lips when Metallica's 'Wherever I May Roam' danced through the speakers.

_...and the road becomes my bride  
I have stripped of all but pride  
so in her I do confide  
and she keeps me satisfied  
gives me all I need_

"I'll be seein' you too…Whiskey Girl." Dean murmured to himself, backed the Impala out of the spot and drove her back onto the two lane highway…a smile plastered on his face.

**-Fades to Black-**


End file.
